Gryf
rightGryfy to potężna i dumna rasa wywodząca się ze Szczytu Aerie. Często sprzymierzały się z Przymierzem, a szczególnie z krasnoludami z klanu Wildhammer. Tło Przednia część ciała tej wspaniałej bestii przypomina wielkiego orła - głowa, przednie łapy i ogromne skrzydła - podczas gdy tylna część ciała przypomina cielsko potężnego lwa. Od czasu Drugiej Wojny klan Wildhammer ze Szczytów Aerie zawsze odpowiadał na wezwanie Przymierza i w czasie potrzeby prowadził swe potężne gryfy do bitwy. Uzbrojone w swe wspaniałe wzmocnione błyskawicami młoty burzy krasnoludy opiekują się Lordaeron z grzbietu swych wierzchowców. Dumne gryfy mają podobnie zacięty charakter, co ich jeźdźcy i są szeroko znanym symbolem uporu Przymierza. Mają one długą historię udziału w manewrach militarnych. W dodatku World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade wprowadzono misje polegające na bombardowaniu celów naziemnych z grzbietu potężnie uzbrojonych gryfów. Poza przenoszeniem ważnych pism pomiędzy przywódcami ludzi, krasnoludów i gnomów w krainach otaczających Stormwind i Ironforge, gryfy wyspecjalizowały się również jako płatny środek transportu na terytoriach kontrolowanych przez Przymierze. By móc podróżować na ich grzbiecie należy najpierw porozmawiać z Mistrzem Gryfów w miejscu docelowym, dzięki czemu zostanie opanowana ścieżka lotu. Każda przejażdżka na grzbiecie gryfa kosztuje określoną kwotę pieniędzy. Znane gryfy * Gryphadin * Beak * Blackklaw * Hestra * Keenclaw * Kurdos * Sharpbeak * Sky'ree * Stormbeak * Swiftwing Jako wierzchowiec right :Główny artykuł: Gryphon mount Gryfy mogą służyć jako latające wierzchowce dla graczy Przymierza. Mają one różne kolory i mogą zarówno biegać na czterech łapach po lądzie, dzięki czemu są również sprawnymi wierzchowcami lądowymi. Jako zwierzak :Główne artykuły: Wildhammer Gryphon Hatchling, Gryphon Hatchling Pisklę Gryfa Wildhammerów można zdobyć poprzez bitwę zwierzaków na Wyżynach Zmierzchu. Z kolei Pisklę Gryfa można zakupić w Blizzard Store za kwotę $25 lub €25. Uwagi * Jaja gryfów są kremowe z niebieskimi plamkami. * Gryfy mają wspólnych przodków z smokami i wiwernami. * Duchowe gryfy transportują graczy nie będących nocnymi elfami przez niedostępne tereny, gdy ci są martwi. * Wśród nieumarłych gryfów można wymienić Skrzydlatego Wierzchowca Hebanowego Ostrza, Gryfa Plagi i Kościanego Gryfa. Mitologia Pochodzenie gryfów nie jest znane. Źródła greckie z okresu hellenistycznego (IV w. p.n.e.) opisują te stworzenia, jednak wizerunki są znacznie starsze. Pojawiają się już w kulturze mykeńskiej i datowane są na ok. 1000 rok p.n.e. Na freskach pałacowych z okresu jeszcze starszej kultury minojskiej można znaleźć odnoszące się do kultury egipskiej wizerunki gryfów w pałacach i świątyniach. Stworzenia podobne do gryfów były również często przejawiającym się motywem w sztuce perskiej i asyryjskiej, chociaż technicznie były tu stworzenia nazywane Cherubim, a nie gryfy. Stworzenia popularnie zwane gryfami pojawiają się w staroegipskich papirusach, chociaż częściej używano wobec nich terminu "hierakosfinks". Przyjmuje się, że wizerunek gryfa mógł powstać na bazie odkrytych już w starożytności szczątków protoceratopsa, który miał ciało podobne nieco do lwa i dziób przypominający orła. RPG [[Plik:GryphonAPG.jpg|thumb|Wizerunek gryfa przedstawiony w Przewodniku Gracza Przymierza]] Gryf to symbol uporu wśród krasnokudów ze Szczytu Aerie. Od czubka dzioba do końca długiego ogona może mierzyć ona nawet ponad 270 cm. Rozpiętość skrzydeł gryfa przekracza 900 cm stwarzając dostatecznie dużą powierzchnię, by móc wzbić się do lotu. Gryfy są inteligentne i lojalne, wykorzystując swą naturalną agresję i przywiązanie do określonego terytorium do pomocy dzikim krasnoludom, które dzielą z nimi domy. Gustują one jednak w koninie, więc muszą być trzymane z dala od kawalerii. Ostatnimi czasy mieszkające w Ostępach trolle z plemienia Więdnącej Kory chwytają gryfy próbując wyszkolić własnych powietrznych wojowników. Nie zanotowali jednak jeszcze sukcesów, lecz można założyć, że trollom uda się powtórzyć dokonanie klanu Wildhammer i stworzyć własnych jeźdźców gryfów. W walce gryf spada z powietrza na swoją ofiarę, atakując z góry. Jest on na tyle inteligentny, że nie rzuci się do walki z góry skazanej na porażkę i gdy nie może wykorzystać kierunku jako swego atutu. W kukturze ludzi i krasnoludów handel jajami gryfów jest uznawany za przestępstwo, jednak na czarnym rynku osiągają one cenę dwu- lub trzykrotnie niższą niż cena wyszkolonego gryfa. Galeria Kurdran TCG.jpg|Kurdran Wildhammer na grzbiecie Sky'ree Vindicator_Javlo_TCG.jpg|Draenei, Windykator Javlo, na grzbiecie gryfa. Grafika z TCG Gryphonrider.JPG|Jeździec gryfów zatapiający statek Hordy. Grafika autorstwa Chrisa Metzena Gryphonrider2.JPG HumanGryphon.gif|Jeździec gryfów z Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness WC3GryphonRider.gif|Jeździec gryfów z Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos en:Gryphon fi:Gryphon fr:Griffon Kategoria:Transport Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Gryf